


crack

by orphan_account



Category: ST - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a dump. Dont expect a quality work.





	1. Chapter 1

l  
Jim sighed. Another bills just came. Life is hard if you dont get a stable job. Ever since xeir parents died, it is very hard to get a decent funding. 

Thankfully, Untie Frank jumping around for a job had finally made Jim manage to graduate as a secretary, the money could actually be a lot more if they didnt have to ! for Frank's kidney transplant...but Jim wouldnt have it any other way. After all ,Untie Frank is the last member xe got, and along with Bones are the two most precious people in xeir lives

"Untie Frank, drink your water! We dont want you to lose another kidney..."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks to your doctor friend there, I'm still alive. Xe's a good one,Jim. You should date xem."

"Maybe...but Bones hasnt got over xeir break up with Jocelyn...besides I dont want to burden xem with us."

"If things arent this complicated, would you date xem?"

"Maybe..."

"Then give it a go. I see it in xeir eyes, xe cares a lot about you ,Jim."

"You think so? Well, I could always invite xem to have lunch together."

"That's the spirit! Go get'em Jim!"

So Jim went to the hospital. There xe found Bones is talking to a beautiful lardie  
"Oh, hey Jim! Meet Carol, my date." 

"Hello." the lardie say  
Damn, xe has blue eyes and a blonde hair like me, but waaay hotter. Bones has a good eye.

"Nice to meet you, Carol. I'm Jim, Mccoy's best friend." And apperantly that is far as we go. 

"So what's bringing you to the hospital, Jim? Is it Untie Frank again?" Mccoy says worried

"No, xe's fine. I...want to ...ask...you...to be my date ..about if there is a job offering at the hospital for a secretary."

"Sorry, Jim. There aint any."

"Shame..." 

"Are you looking for a job? The company I work with need a secretary, you know the Grayson's?"

"That giant humongous corp?! I cant...I never had any experience"

"Oh don't worry. They are looking for new recruits, no need for experience."

"Really?! That is awesome! Thank you." Jim winks to Bones "Xe's a keeper."

"That's true."  
0000

The Graysons are a big corp, Jim was payed just like any secretary. It also helps that Bones S.O. is the head of the research departement, and just happen to be the departement Jim is working for.

Jim is adjusting,sorta . Xe stay as low as possible, and barely talk to anyone except Carol. Actually, most people dont even know Jim is a secretary, and barely knows Jim's name, so that counts as a plus for Jim.

Three months later, the hell starts....  
Jim was walking near the President Director's room when suddenly the door opened  
"You can find another secretary! I quit!" Nyota Uhura storms out from the room.

Jim knows Nyota Uhura...the beautiful and talented secretary is the closest comfidante of the President Director, Mx. Grayson. There are rumors that they are together...but eh...who believe in rumors?! And besides, who they fuck with is not other people problem. Especially, Jim. Jim hides xemselves, as Nyota is scary when xe is angry. Xeir eyes can cast you to stone if you are not careful.. 

Nyota Uhura came to the Carol  
"Please take me back as your secretary." Nyota says practically grovel at Carol

"Arent you suppose to ask the President Director?" And stop grovelling at me!

"I dont have to ..I know Amanda, and its not the first time secretaries have left Spock, all I need is your signature and I will be back as your secretary."

"But I already have your replacement..I cant kick xem out. Xe needs the money for xeir Untie's treatment."

"Huh...even I am not that heartless...." Noyta deflates Unless, maybe.... "What is xeir name?"

"James Tiberius Kirk,why?"

"I want to talk to them." Nyota grins  
00000

Jim did not gulps when Nyota Uhura call xem.  
Xe also did not gulp when Nyota Uhura practically grins at xem. And there is only two things that caused beautiful people to grin at Jim  
A. Jim pays them (either for sex or not for sex)  
B. They are planning hell for Jim (ex: The hot detention teacher who makes Jim life miserable, the hot professor that make Jim life miserable, and the hot trafficpolice that gives Jim a ticket)  
There is option C somewhere....

"Hello, James." Nyota grins 

"Si'am." Jim nods

"Call me Nyota."

"Thank you, Nyota. Call me Jim."

"Jim, so..let's cut this short. I want your position, but I dont want you out of job..so why dont we trade? You could use the addition of salary, and I get to be with Carol."

"That sounds too good." Jim is suspicous "Tell me, why do you want to trade with me?"

"I already have the money I need from stock market, I just like to repay Amanda to help me fund my studies."

"So.. this has nothing to do with Mx. Grayson?" Jim glared at xem

"Of course not." Nyota tries very hard to look at Jim eyes, xe really does.

Jim snorts "then maybe that is why you shouted 'I quit' and slam Mx. Grayson door?"

"Okay fine...I cant stand working for Spock, xe always try to proposition me."

"Well, can't blame'em your beautiful." Jim shrugs 

"Why, thank you. But xe propostion anyone under 50...I heard xe dated a Gorn once."

"Okay....xe sounds so nice...I definitely wanted to trade with you." Jim says sarcastically.

"Maybe we can dress you up!that way you are so ugly xe wouldnt want you near xem!"

"And how are we going to pass the company's database?!"

"Leave it all to me." Uhura smiles

Uhura called xeir minions...I mean dearest friends, Gaila the computer expertise manage to change Jim's apperance in the photo and also xeir age. Carol the head of research departement is working on a make up that is resistant to water, wind, dirt,and even fire. The only thing that can take of xeir makeup is the special substance made out of ethylene and Aloe Vera "Be careful, it is very hard to make the antidote and the make-up, only use these in emergency only." "Okay."

"Hi Amanda!"  
"Nyota! What a lovely surprise! Are you still with Spock?"  
"No we end things....I decide I want my old position, being Spock's secretary is a bit too overwhelming...."  
"Oh..." Amanda deflates this is the third time and Spock only hold this postion for a year  
"Dont worry Amanda, I found a friend of mine who will be perfect to replace me, xe is not really that pretty in apperance, but xe is a great secretary."  
"I'll take your word for it." Amanda saw Jim's picture, Maybe its about time, I give Spock an ugly secretary, that way xe would be more focused on the work.  
Am I punishing Spock to hard? No, Spock need to change xeir way...I really hope xe deosnt throw a fit.

00000

"Go on, Jim."  
"Yes. I suppose."  
"Dont worry, Gaila already handle it all." Nyota says You have your ID, which is James Tiberius Kirk, same name just different apperance and also age. "After I knock this door, I'm going to leave you.  
Somehow Jim doesn't feel at ease.

0000

Spock eyes the new secretary amd immediately grew uninterested. Why cant they pick a more appealling secretary?! The new secretary face is old, xeir teeth are yellow, amd xeir face is full of zits.And according to xeir biography, xe is 30 years older than Spock. Spock gags just looking at xem...at least the Gorn xe once fucked has mucles, this one is so very lanky..xe appears to have difficulty in standing...no way the intercourse with xem is going to be fun  
Maybe if I could found the fault of this secretary, Zaza would see the illogicallness of this.

So Spock begin searching for anyhting remotely suspicous. Unfortunately xe found none. The new secretary is good enough. Shit.

I supposed it is an adequate time to try to work professionally. It appears fate always unkind to me. It is difficult for me to date anyone in public for fear the company's reputation could be ruined. I could always wear a disguise, but it loses the fun in it...I suppose that could be done that as last resort. Also, I have to settle for a synthetic blood. Spock sighed, being a vampire is hard.

And actually Spock is not that evil with the secretaries...in fact xe is a good boss.  
The first secretary doesnt suit xeir taste, so that way at the next mistake, Spock immediately fires the secretary (it helps xe spilled coffe in a rather important file), the second has the same idea with Spock regarding 'sucking up to the boss' and has beautiful posterior. But unfortunately, xe is also a spy, so Spock fires xem, maybe after xe got released from jail Spock could meet xem, nah bad idea. The third one is beautiful, smart, definitely not a spy, and all around perfect...except Spock might be slightly too eager, making xem blow xeir chances. And now Spock has to will xemselves to bear with the new unattractive old wrinkly secretary.

Jim is so thankful the disguise worked. Xe adds the hillibilly acdent for safety measure. Mx. Grayson seems to be pained everytime Jim speak, but if it can make xem stayaway from Jim, the better.

0000

At lunch, Jim sat with Nyota and Carol  
"Hello Jim."  
"Howdy y'all! Hyuck, hyuck you all look fine today!"  
"Why thank you, Jim." Carol says  
"How is your new position?"  
"We get along just fine and dandy! I think I'm adjusting just fine..." Mx. Grayson though, not so much....  
000000

Spock looked around, thanks to the lack of hot secretary, nothing can distract xem from the craving for blood. Xe let out a bag of blood and begin to suck it...Man that felt good.

Xe was so busy sucking, xe didnt realize the door is not closed, or that Jim is entering and now is staring at Spock. Spock stopped and proceed to put away the blood bag "Mx. Ķirk...I can explain...."

"No need, Mx. Grayson. I am actually amazed, I didnt know you like Teri's tomato juice too!"

"I do?!"

"Yeah...Teri juice is awesome! I ussually buy the regular thing...I never knew the rumored high quality tomato juice is real! The concentration is so pure, it is a thick as blood! That's why they put it in a real blood bag, just like the real thing! That must cost you a fortune!"

"Indeed...."

"Well, you dont have to worry about it.I wont let your secret out, as we are two fanbies of tomato juice need to stick together!"

"Thank you, Mx. Kirk."

"Aw shucks,Mx. Grayson."

And after the tomato juice incident, Spock found that before the break, James would put one tomato juice in Spock's table. At first xe heistates, and proceedd to throw it to the garbage, but even after a week, the secretary still does the same thing. Xe shrugs, might as well try it. It turns out the tomato juice has a sweet feeling into it, but it is propably the addition of sugar. Spock feel xe should return the favor....

00000  
"Package for James Tiberius Kirk."  
"Yes, it's me. What is it?"  
The mailman hands five carton of tomato juice  
"I didnt order this!"  
"It's already paid."  
"By who?!"  
"No return adress. Sign here please."  
Oh well, at least I can save money. As Jim signs the paper, xe saw that the mailman's uniform has the Graysons company logo.  
"You work for the Graysons..."  
"Yes si'am."  
"And you dont know who sent it?"  
"N..No..si'am." That confirms it  
"Okay, thanks again."

"Jim?! Why the hell did you buy five cartons of that thing?!"  
"I didnt. My boss give it to me."  
"Oh. You two are friends?"  
"I guess we are."

"Thank youu fer the tomato juice," Jim says as xe put the two juice

Spock only raises an eyebrow

"Well, if you dont want to admit it, it's a okay. I am still thankful for whoever send it, It was sweet."

"The juice contains sugar, which gave it the sweet flavor."

"Yeah..."

"Are you not going to have lunch?..."

"Nah..I am not hungry."

"You should eat."

"Yeah, wait, I never saw you at the cafeteria, when do you have lunch?!"

"I used to have it catered to me by my last secretary..."

"Why didnt you say so?! Of course I'll bring it to you. What's your order si'am?"

"Salad and Plomeek Soup please.

"The drink."

"I already have it."Spock gesture at the tomato juice. That didnt made Jim smile. No it did not.

"And for the dessert?"

"No need." I am sure you can not provide the dessert I had in mind...

"Then dont you worry, I'll be back before you know it."

Some time later....

"Here you are si'am. I'll leave you to eat your lunch."

"Yes."

Eating without James felt very quiet. Too quiet. Spock almost miss the stupid accent xe has, xeir goofy smiles and xeir beautiful eyes...It is normal for people acknowledge beuatiful things without feeling any atrraction...that doesnt mean Spock is attracted to Jim...xe just miss Jim, perhaps xe could invite Jim for having lunch together, maybe talk about each other to be better acquinctance, just like how xe used to take Nyota, before trying to fuck xem....Not that Spock would want to fuck Jim....that is ridicoulous...Jim is not a romantic interest xe is...a friend. 

Spock is still new to this 'friend' thing, so that may the cause to all this confusion. Spock only know five basic mode of interaction, greeting family members, meeting buisness partners, grilling incompentent rival and/or staff, giving orders to staff, and asking people to fuck. Maybe asking Jim will be a new addition...as a friend...so the idea of having sex with Jim is ridicoulous, xe just love ...spending time with Jim. Yeah, that's it.  
0000

Jim currentlly trying to figure out how exactly xe is gonna open the door. 

Carrying two trays by yourself is hard work....maybe I could borrow the lunch lardie's roller

"Can I borrow a roller?"

"Sure thing old one. Be careful not tripping yourself."

"Jim! Over here!" Nyota called "Why are you bringing two trays?!"

"Mx. Grayson and I are going to have lunch together."

"Be Careful Jim..that is the trick xe uses before...."

"Nyota, please. Mx Grayson couldn't possibly propostion me!I'm too old for that!"

"You are right. But be careful! Don't forget about your age Jim!" Carol says

00000  
The lunch is still a quiet affair. Spock glance at the secretary sitting at xeir chair.

James appear silent..perhaps xe still fears me...Maybe I should try to speak first..

"Would you like to play chess, James?"

"Call me Jim, Mx. Grayson. And yes I would love too."

"Call me Spock."

"Of course, Mx. Spock."

"Just Spock please."

"Yes, Spock."

0000000

As time passes, Jim started to lessen the hillibilly accent, and Spock started to accept that maybe not fucking something in lunchbreak is not so bad...at least, xe can spent time with a genuine friend (who is not there for the sex, or to steal the company's data, or the buiness relations, and actually earned the pay with only hard work everyday...). Never knew people could talk freely, so that's whats friends are...it has a nice feeling.

Jim also gives advices regarding dating...turns out xe is an experienced one...in theory, at least.

"Look...dating is sorta similar to buisness trade yes, but most people dont like it to be upfront that way, you need to be slightly more subtle. Try reading romance novels, that is how lovers 'trade'. Do you have0 anyone you interested in?"  
"I have a few interest, but dating a staff member could lead to massive scandal if it was to find out."

"How about dating with people not working for you?"  
"No, that wont do. The realtionship will be the talk of the media, and some buisness partners could cancel a deal based on your partners."  
"No wonder you always chasing your secretary, life is hard. Good thing I never had to deal with that."  
"Affirmative."  
"How about going to the brothel?" Jim asks, causing Spock to choke on xeir breath  
"I ...never go to a brothel...that would ruin my reputation." Which is why I wear a disguise  
"Shame, I went to brothel once, it was fun...."  
"Really?" Spock seems to gripped xeir pen a bit too hard at that.  
"Yeah..a year..I mean, that was back in the old days, now I'm too old for that kind of thing. Besides, I'm to busy spending my time with you." Jim smiles, Spock gripped relaxes substantially,then Jim continues "So that's why you pick a secretary? Becasue they are the best option you got?"  
"Yes. They are close enough and always spends most of the time working for me, as long as they consented for a secret relationship , no one will ever notice. I have only proposition two secretaries so far."  
"That is oddly low, you poor thing. And how many say yes?"  
"Only one, and xe was a spy."  
"And Nyota refuses before you get the chance to tap that."  
"Yes."  
"What's worse you're stuck with me now, am I right?" Jim teased  
"Not quite. I love spending time with you." Spock oddly didnt add 'as a friend' part  
"Aw, that is sweet. You know the first time, I was actually glad I was this old, but overtime I wonder what if you meet a younger me."Jim smiles  
"As do I."

Before xe sleeps, Spock contemplate what if xe met a younger Jim. Propably the same lanky, shaky thing only not so wrinkly with smoother skin, and xeir teeth are more pearly white, with the same beautiful smile on a more red lips, and the same beautiful eyes that shines even more. Wonder what xeir hair color would be? 

Jim's sound is propabbly more or less the same. Perhaps less raspy and more melodious. Xe does like humming sounds when working, xe has decent voice. 

Spock never really touch Jim beside xeir hands, but maybe the old wrinkly skin is much more soft, and probably radiates warm, Spock always love when xe hugs mortals, they feel warm, and xe can hear the sound of xeir heartbeat...Xe could just smell the blood.

 

Xe started to imagine what Jim would smell like, propably less like an old sock, and more cleaner, maybe with more pheromones. Despite being old, Jim's pheromone can still be sniffed...Not that it is enticing per se, only interest and perhaps slightly excites..propably because Spock havent had blood for quite a long time...

Speaking of blood, Spock do have an iknling feeling that Jim's blood will be more tasty than synthetic, even though Jim is old, the blood can still retain enough tang, maybe the old will add a bitterness too it, but eh Spock had a worst synthetic one...Somehow it will taste like the tomato juice, propably had a sweet feeling into it. 

And when xe think of other parts of Jim that would taste great, xe knows xe is in trouble. 

Damn it.

Spock wake up with sweet dream. It was about sex.......with young Jim. One of the sweetest dream turns into a nighmare as xe realized...xe might be atractted to Jim...

And that is ridicolous, how can be attracted to xem? Maybe my instincts decieve me...Maybe I just need to have intercourse again, which is why I even think Jim as a tempting offer....Indeed, perhaps diguising is not that bad...better than lusting after your wrinkly ugly secretary.,that is just wrong....

Juat as Spock about to leave Jim came  
"Hi Spock!" Jim's lips offer xeir biggest smile, and Spock is very tempted to meet that smile with xeirs. Spock quickly snaps out of it  
"Hello, Jim."  
"Would you like to the movies together? I got your favorite, it's Hamlet!"  
"No thank you." That was harder to say than Spock thought, xe never knew xe lile Hamlet that much. "I am supposed to meet someone."  
"Oh." Jim face fell, something shatters in Spock's heart, but it's propably just too much synthetic blood xe consume. "No. It's allright. I can watch it with Joanna anyway."

"Who is Joanna?" Spock voice might be higher than necessarry at that with a hint of hysteria somewhere....

"My friend's kid. Xe is cute teen, I love going out with xem."

Jim is dating a teen? "You don't mind being with someone younger than you?"

"Of course not." Jim says incredously What a strange question" Well, see you later Spock."

Spock have a great time at the brothel, if xe accidentally says Jim's name during the intercourse, it propably because xeir partner just happens to have lanky figure, like Jim, have the same blue eyes, like Jim, and also have the same first letter in xeir name , J-something.

000000

"Untie Jim, is something wrong?" Joanna asks  
"No, just thinking about something...." Jim says  
00000

Jim feels that ever since Jim ask Spock to the movies, things are starting to be awkward. 

Maybe xe want to see the movies, but xe already has buisness meeting planned. Poor thing cant even get a decent break. Maybe the deals went bad, that's why xe is so bummed. I should cheer xem up...Now how do my grandparents cheer me up...let see....  
There is always music to cheer xem up...wonder if xe likes it...xe could fire me if xe doesnt....have to do this right, I dont want to lose my job.

"So...I was thinking..."  
"Yes?"  
"I think something went wrong at the meeting, sorry you have to miss the movie just for a bad deal."  
"It is part of the job."  
"But that is sad, even CEOs need to take a break..so I was thinking maybe this could cheer you up."  
Jim then started to play the music..it's  
"This is one of my favorite, I like to dance on it." Jim tries to slowly shake xemselves  
"You should be careful, you'll hurt yourself old one." Spock says with a hint of smile  
"Nah, I can take it." Jim then move little by little each time"See? Isn't this fun? Come dance with me." Jim offer xeir hand

Spock got three choice, reprimand the secretary for this ridiculous display, stand there and take no part of this, or throw all caution to the wind and join Jim.

Spock chooses the third one, and xe was thankful for it. Because as Spock take the Jim's hand, time seem to slow, and all Spoxk really can see is Jim's face as xe smile so bright. That is all that matters. And Spock realizes that maybe..this is what xe want, Jim by xem side, always. 

So I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate.  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours.

Jim saw Spock as xe smiles. Xeir smile is beautiful. Jim knows that there could be only explanation that make Jim think of this, but xe cant help it. It happens. Might as well enjoy the beauty of it...It's not like Spock can somehow reprocriate...who want to date and old shaky hillibilly?If this is a wonderful dream, might as well enjoy while it last.

At the music stops, the two was pulled to the reality. Jim still smiles, and so does Spock. Jim really couldnt help if Spock's beautiful smile cause xem to say "I love you."  
Jim eyes went wide....eh...  
Spock asks eagerly "Do you mean it?"  
Of course..n.."Yes?"  
"Then as do I."Spock hold Jim's hand "I love you."  
"Thank you." Jim hugged Spock. Keep it together Jim, xe meant as a friend...as a brother...no way xe meant ....  
"Jim...H...How do you feel if we try to date?"

Jim released the embraced and looked at Spock "Come again?" 

"I..would like to date you..." As soon Spock says that, Jim jaw's dropped.

Jim finally snap out of it and say"You do realize that I am wrinkly old shaky hillibilly right?"

"Yes. And I somehow fell in love with you these past two years."

"And you are okay if we dont have sex? Or you still want it with me?!" Because there is sweet and there is creepy, and that is creepy.

Somehow that did not sound so disgusting "We can try to date without the physical intimacies first..."

"I mean if you want to hug and kiss, sure, if you want to..."

"Yes. I want to." Spock then proceed to kiss Jim. It felt...wonderful, slightly awkward, but wonderful nontheless. 

Jim apperantly too stunted, too excited, and every emotion into one.

Spock took that as a positive and continues to march on, as the excitement buids up xe started to force a tounge, Jim would let xem if only xe didnt remeber that xe is still in disguise, and Spock is currently kissing the old version of Jim....the hell this is awkward. 

"Wow...that is enough. Dont do things you might regret lardie." Jim pushed Spock

"Yes." And yet I did not regret it at all. In fact I would very much like to try it again. I need my meditation more than I thought.

"I'm goimg to head home. See you soon, Spock."

"See you too, Dear."  
Jim blushed "Okay then."  
Spock later chatisises xemsleves as xe imagine that wonderful red blush and how xe would like to see it during intercourse. 

Damn it.  
00000


	2. Chapter 2

Dating Spock...is...well oh how to describe it..Jim just lost words. It is both awkward and wonderful..It is confusing...  
Apperantlly, Spock is just as confused as Jim, but still they dont want it any other way.

"Beloved..." Spock ussually says while stroking Jim's hand. Really, this is wierd. And yet...  
"Love you too, baby." Jim says

To Jim's eyes, Spock is beetween two things:  
1\. a super horny person who subconciously wants Jim so much, xe could tolerate Jim's form even in old dirty hillibillies  
2\. a super sweetheart who love Jim not minding xeir apperamce.

Either one, Jim doesnt really care. Xe still loves Spock.

00000  
Nyota is excited,Monty finally say yes! I am going to tell this to Jim and Carol.  
"Jim, Carol!" Nyota says  
"What is it?!"   
"I finally ask Monty out!"   
"I am so happy for you!" 

"I know!"..  
The three friends hugged and shrieks. 

Spock reason that it is no use try to fight that xe wants Jim, that xe loves Jim. Might as well embrace this. Because the amount of awkwardness the touch is still kept at PG, sometimes even G...heck highschooler do much more than what they do....But Spock reason no need to rush...after all if xe really wants Jim xe could always tell Jim about the eternal bond and Jim would live forever along with Spock...But that means I have to tell xem about me being a vampire. Spock really do hope Jim didnt have a record of heart attack, xe doesnt want to kill xeir lover at the wedding proposal...

Spock began composimg the right words when xe hear shrieks it sounded like ..Jim!

"Thank you Jim. I cpuld never be with xem if you never trade with me." Nyota hugs Jim

As xe looks at Jim, xe isnt in any danger, xe appears to be happy, it appears at Nyota's release of embrace, Jim replies  
"Ah, I also thank you Nyota. Spock is not so bad."

"Really, xe doesnt want to jump you?" Nyota winks

"Ha! Of course not!" Xe only says xe loves me...doesnt mean xe want sex...maybe...

Jim is keeping this relationship a secret. Xe doesnt want anyone to know about us...True if anyone finds out, my reputation could be ruined. But still...does xe has to deny it so much?!

"Shame, I guess you are still free." Carol winks  
"Want to date me, Jim?" Nyota says

Jim would never say...  
"Aw, shucks how cpuld I say no to you."

Jim is just joking. Xe loves me, not Nyota. Me, not xem.

Before Nyota could reply, Spock came near, glaring at xem. 

Jim is mine!   
Spock was about to raise xeir hands, and Jim suddenly turn xeir back and says  
"Spock?"

That snaps Spock, xe decide xe would leave the scene fast. I have no use for this conversation. Xe went away because xe doesnt want people to see how xeir face look if xe had fall hard in love. Xe knows Jim is joking, and yet Jim's word is more   
painful than Nyota's blatant rejection. So this is what it feels to be in love   
xe wants to be alone...no xe wants to be alone with Jim. Xe hates clingy people, and now here xe is clinging to Jim's affection, even though Jim is shaky old dirty hillybilly. Xe has finally lost it. Jim has made xem insane...the stupid old hillibilly is messing with my head! 

 

"Spock, wait! We were just joking! Spock? Spock!"

Jim forgot that xe is an old man, and ran as fast as xe could to chase Spock  
"I'll follow xem before xe hurts xemselves" or ruin xeir cover

Nyota manages to slip through the door, hide behind the stack of files and proceed eavesdropping on Jim amd Spock  
"Spock, Nyota was joking! Xe is in a relationship! I love you really." Jim says pleading to Spock. Please realize this...Please...Please...Come on Spock, use you reasons...

Spock looks away, but looks very tempted to look at Jim. I hate feeling lile this! I feel lile a child again! I need Jim, I want Jim, I love Jim. Jim. Jim. Now.

 

"Spock, look at me." Jim motion closer   
No...the minute I look I will cling to you, I will not let you go, I will never let you leave my side. 

"Spock." Jim voice manages to make Spock glance at xem , Jim held Spock's cheek with xeir hands "I love you, I do." Jim then kissed Spock "Only you." 

And that really makes Spock abandon all reasons, xe wants Jim. Xe wants it now! The hell with awkward! I want Jim and I want xem now!

Spock kissed Jim back pass and pushed Jim to the floor "You are mine."   
"Yours, as you are mine." Jim says

Nyota eyes wnet wide..xe cant believe what xe is hearing, xe proceed to look at the couple, now xe cant believe what xe is seeing.., the couple is making out passionately on the floor....sure it isnt sex.., but there are still sounds of moaning from Spock, of all people. This causes Nyota to be force to choose beetween a few reaction, there is gagging, smiling, crying happy tears, want to laugh so hard, dropped xeir jaw from the shocķ, and wierded out

So xe does exactly what anyone one would do in this situation....

"What?!" Nyota shrieks causing the two get up  
"Jim?! You?! With Spock?! Explain!!!"  
"I..."How exactly do I explain this?  
Thankfully, Spock steps in in front of Jim "I love Jim. I declare to Jim that I am in love with xem, and I was thankful Jim reprociate. And we are dating."

"Even though Jim is that old?!" Nyota says  
Does xe knows...if xe doesnt then...

"Yes. Even if Jim is older than me. I want xem to spend even more time of xeir life with me." Spock looked at Jim whom is now smiling xeir brightest smiles.

Nyota couldnt believe it....this is...well...but somehow xe knows that Spock genuinely love Jim. So..I guess they can be together.   
After all Spock could just fake that reaction. I mean xe knows Jim is xeir age...right?  
"Never know you can love someone without fucking them, Spock. Jim is good for you."

"Thank you." Spock says

"And I guess if you are happy,then I'm happy for you too." Nyota steps closer and hug Jim, but Spock stopped xem "I request you cease touching Jim."

"What, xe's your mate now and I camt even touch em? If you like Jim so much, marry xem Spock."

"Great idea. Jim, will you marry me?" Spock went down to xeir knees

"Wait...what?!" Jim says, while Nyota's jaw dropped

"I asked you, will you marry me?"

"You sure ?I am old wrinkly shaky hillibily."

"I couldnt care even less."

That means...Jim didnt tell Spock...and Spock just...Oh God... Nyota says trying to hold every fiber of xeir being not to faint and laugh...this is too...

"Then yes. I would be happy too." Jim embraced Spock, Nyota watch with less gags than before...there is still some...but not enough to be apperant, or hide xeir smiles. 

Eh, Spock need to learn to control that libido of xeirs....Nyota grins to xerselves What would I pay to see the look of Spock face when xe realized....

Spock finally looked up and says "Could you not tell others of our relationship?"

"Your secret is safe with me." Nyota smiles. 

"Thank you, Nyota." Jim says

 

00000

That incident really does motivate Spock enough to tell Jim the truth, xe hopes Jim can take the truth 

"Jim, I would like to be truthful to you...I do hope you will not leave me."

"What is it?"

"The first time you saw me sucking the tomato in blodd bag...it was not tomato juice."

"Oh, pomegranate then, that's okay I still love you."

"No. It was a sybthetic blood." Jim eyes wemt wide 

"You have a blood fetish?"

"I might, as I am a vampire."

"You?! A vampire?!"

"Yes."  
Jim proceed to faint, and Spock quickly checks Jim's pulse..it's still there...Thank goodness.....

Spock is always worried that Jim's heart rate is similar to a young man, maybe xe has high blood pressure? Spock really tries to make Jim stay away from salty food...but still the heartbeat is still high, perhaps Jim needs some exercise...

And the heartbeat just make Spock see all those blood...running through....Damn it...keep it together, Jim is unconcious...soon...it will be soon...

Spock watched as xeir lover and soon to be spouse is still unconcious, xe carresed Jim's hand..distracting the urge of sinking xeir fangs into Jim' s neck..(and also to fuck Jim, but that's already happen on a daily basis...so Spock is already used to that)

Jim finally opens xeir eyes, ending Spock misery "I had the wierdest dream."

"It is not a dream. I am really a vampire." Spock proceed to show xeir fangs

"Okay....so....do..you..want to..."

"Well..." Spock licked xeir lips and fangs...because they need proper moisture.

"You do." Jim gets up "I'm old wrinkly shaky thing, and you are a beautiful and immortal vampire. You sure you still want to be with me?"

"I do. I love you, I will stay with ypu. In fact, if you marry me, and sign the contract, it will bind us forever..."

"Okay, and what do I do in the contract?"

"Just sign with your blood and we will bodn forever.,.."

"And no divorcing you what so ever?"

"No. Nothing would ever come betwween us."

"And you are absolutely sure 100% you want to bond with me?"

"Yes. It's the only way so that you can be with me forever."

"I'm not gonna marry you until I met your parents."  
"Of course."

0000000  
"Untie Frank, I finally fpund someone."

"Really Jim?"

"Yeah...my boss."

"The one who told you to wear the old costume?"

"No...that's comapny policy. The thing is xe doesnt know that I look like and somehow xe still love me. Xe asks me to marry xem, while I still wear this..."

"That is one heck of a crazy story."

"And I planned to reveal it after marriage, is it okay?"

"Well, it will shock xem...but I think that is a good kind of shock."

"Could you pretend that you and I about the same age?"

"Of course Jim."

000000

"Spock, meet my relative, Frank."

"Nice to meet you, Mx. Grayson." So this is the one...Not a bad looker.....xe is either crazy or crazy in love...either way, xe's perfect for Jim. 

"Please call me Spock. Can I call you Frank?"

"Sure."

"I would like to ask you for Jim's hand. I will be Jim's partner and I intend to marry xem."

"You dont need to ask me, Jim already choose you. But if I can ask..."Frank stops

"You may." 

"What makes you love Jim?"

"Despite the difference in age and Jim apperance is rather... different... than my previous partners, I find a compability in xem, and I would like to spend time with xem for as long as I could."

"Even though Jim is waaay older than ypu? How old are you?"

"I am 30 years old, the 27 difference can be seen that we have to marry even sooner, so that we could spend time together as long as we could.  
And xe is actually older than Jim's age....xe is in for one hell of a shock at the wedding night.

000000

"Mekh, I found the one I love. This is Jim, I am going to marry xem."

"Eh...are you sure honey?" Amanda eyed Jim.

"I am sure."

"Okay...." Amanda sighed. Xe cant judge Spock, as xe also picked Sarek who also has 10 years difference. But still... 

After Spock and Jim leaves, xe says to xeir spouse "Never thought xe picked the old ones,"and slightly unhigienic hillibilly, " At least we are sure Spock loves xem more than xeir looks."

"Indeed" Sarek replies.

Good thing the marriage is done secretely. Amanda thought

000000

"The bonding ceremony has finished. We are finally together." Spock says..with anticipation, nervousness (who the hell aint nervous in this situation?!), a hell lot of lust and even more love....

Jim take a deep breath... here goes..."Okay, since you have actuaĺy marry me, I guess no use hiding." Jim says and let out the antidote

"What do you mean?" Spock eyed Jim, whom is currently strippeing xemself.

"This is not how I look"The bare Jim applies the moisture from xeir face"This was all fake so you wouldnt screw me." Xe says and continues "But I guess all of this is no good since apperantlly I also want you." At the last tip of the toe Jim says "This is how I really look." And Jim stands up.

Spock's jaw dropped at the entire process. There is a lingering feeling to faint...as this is too good to be true...but Spock isnt going to waste xeir chances on xeir first night....after all xe already waiting too damn long for this....

"Eh...yeah I'm a little lanky...but maybe with excerxise I could ...Oomph!"  
Jim didnt get t finish that sentence, because Spock immediately close the distance "Cease speaking!" Xe barks, "Do you realize how much I have crave you?! How much I want you?!" Xe pushed Jim down to the bed " I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR MAKING ME WAIT!!!"

"I guess I deserved that." That was the last sentences that Jim ever Spocked...I mean spoken...as Spock make sure Jim cant even pronounce a single word right for the rest of the honeymoon...(Except the profanities and these four words, of course, which is : Spock, Mine, Yours Love, Please and More)   
Spock articulation isnt much better...only Jim, Mine,Yours Love, Please, More and other profanities....

Spock extended the honeymoon period to 7 days, because nothing really matters anymore except MAKING JIM PAY.

000000

"Spock, honey, you allright?" It's been two days and they still havent get out. Wonder why  
Amanda is force to use the ovveride lock  
As xe opens the door, xe saw Spock still clutching Jim, apperantlly someone is too excited for the honwymoon period

Amanda sighed, Spock apperantly had a taste for the old, but it doesnt matter, simce the lover is goimg to be kmmortal anyway.  
As xe tucked the blanket...xe sees that Jim is younger than the first time xe saw xem...  
A moment after, Jim open xeir eyes and says "Si'am."  
"You appear youmger and more beautiful, are you a succubus?!"  
I already told Spock I never want a succubus as an in law...!

"Oh no. I am human, my real age is 27 years old."  
"And the reason you appear as a 50 is...."  
"I dont want to be fucked by Spock, but xe still mamages to do that."  
"When did Spock knew?"  
"Just after our wedding."  
"And xeir reaction?"  
"Shocked, happy at ther evelation, angry at me for not telling me sooner, and proceed to vow revenge."  
"That is typical Spock." Amanda says "I am just glad. My baby picked well."  
"Thank you Si'am."  
"I just saw you naked, call me Amanda."  
"Yes, ..Amanda."

Amanda smiles and leave   
"Quit fake being asleep, Spock. Get up."  
Spock grumble  
"Arent you hungry? O yeah you just drink my blood, forgot. How about you accomapnny me for breafast? Then we can head to the bed again."

 

Sarek is suprised at seeing Jim. Xe really is.  
"Sarek, meet Jim. Xe apperantlly manages to disguise xemselves as 50 year old hillybilly, Spock only find out after the wedding night."

"And how did you manage it?" Sarek finally says something more than a word.

"Carol's team device a makeup that is resistant to almost anything except the antidote."  
"This is great news! I can finally go out and look like Spock's parent!"Amanda says  
"Si'am I mean Amanda..if I may ask...how do vampires grew?"  
"Oh, after the age of puberty, the growth slowed down, amd we retain our apperance forever...but that is difficult for me to go out, since I appear too young to be Spock's 50 y.o. mother, amd so does Sarek. Since xe is bonded with me, xe retain the last apperance which is at the age of 30."  
"Oh..." My in laws are around my age.....this is.. well...  
"And about the blood sucking thing...do I have to do it too?"  
"Oh no, you are still human, not vampires. Even Vampires dont have to do it, we can choose if we want too, since there is synthetic blood, althpugh sometimes you do miss the real thing." Amanda did not eyes at xeir spouse neck. Xe just saw a mosquito trying to bite xeir beloved...that's all . Apperantlly, Spock also saw a mosquito in Jim's neck too. 

And the two vampires decided maybe it's already time to go to bed. After all, vampires do sleep in daytime...  
0000

"Jim, we need to talk about your job..." Amanda says  
"O yeah, the comapny records has been changed once..." Jim admits "They change my apperance and also my age."  
I need to make sure this doesmt happen gain"And the person in question could change it back?"  
"Yeah.."  
"But maybe you bwing and old secretary is much more belivable, after all no one will ever suspect you two are together. It may be wise to keep working like that, and in a 100 years, you can change as a new person and work alongside Spock."  
"Yeah... we still got an eneternity to look forward...I guess being a secretary for 20 years more isnt so bad.."

00000

Now Jim is once again working as a secretary for Spock Grayson, only problem is...Mx Grayson is very pouty if xe doesmt get xeir dessert  
"Come on, cant ypu wait until after we head home?"  
"No, I always have dessert after lunch. My decision is final."  
"You do realize that the dessert is a soggy worn out thing right?"  
"Just the packages, it's the inside that matters. Now peel off the package so I can sink my teeth in .....the cupcake."  
"Careful, you'll have diabetes if you consume too much sweet."  
"I'll take my chances."  
"Or...if you wait home...I could finally get that chocolate mousse I love so much..ypu know my teeth cant chew so I have to suck it and lick it very slowly...." Jim whispers "We can enjoy the dessert together ...even longer... and no one will not mind us if we... make a mess."  
"Hmm..you are a messy eater."  
"Cant help it." Jim shrugs "Old ones are messy as big babies."  
"They sure are."

00000

"Spock! Think about the after shift dessert."  
"No. I want my sweets now. I know I will still get the others later, since I am not the only one eager at this... "  
"Damn you and your keen eye."  
"Ah, ah, ah. Let's leave the Almigthy out of this shall we? "  
"Humph you are the devil."  
"I gladly suffer hell if my paradise is with me."  
"Paradise xe says..."

And Jim couldnt resist...Damn Spock's persuasion skill! Carol is going to kill Jim for this, but Spock is Carol's boss, I am sure Spock cpuld do something...maybe threaten Carol....

"Jim, again?! That spouse of yours is making my life miserable!"  
"Yeah...xe's the boss...we cant do anything about this.."  
"Humph...I like to make xem hear a thing or two about patience, cant xe wait?"  
"Apperantly not."  
"And xe already bribe me by doubling my salary, xe is good hustler."  
Jim just nods and sighed

 

00000  
There is also the complicated thing with Bones  
"Jim! You are almost 30! You should get married soon!"  
"Eh..."Jim looked at Carol Help me  
"Jim is already seeing someone Len."  
"Oh that's great! Why didnt you tell me? When can I meet xem?"  
"I'll ask xem.."

"No."  
"Oh, come on Spock, wear the disguise and meet my friemd Bones...please."  
"No.I absolutely wont. I have no buisness whatsoever with Dr. Mccoy."  
"Fine... since Bones will be convice you are bad for me,"  
"I dont care."  
"Amd as a friend xe will disapprove my realtionship with you."  
"I dont care."  
"Then xe propably try to get me away from you, and get me to know other people."  
"I dont ....Come again?"  
"You know set me up on dates, find someone I could marry..."  
"You are already married to me!"  
"Exactly. Which why you have to show how good of a spouse you are. Unless you want me to date other people."

Spock grumbles.

"Bones meet Spencer, xe has been my XO for a year."  
"Nice to meet you,Spencer. I am Mccoy."  
"Pleased to meet you."

The dinner went fine until...  
"Antonio! " A person who suspicously look like a stripper shouts "You finally came back! I thought I lost you!" The stripper hug Spock "Where have you been? You never came back to the brothel for three years!"

"Excuse me, Mx. Xeir name is not Antonio, xe is Spencer." Jim says

"No this is definitely is Antonio! See, this tatoo is the pair of mine." Xe proceed to show a heart tattoo that matches Antonio's skin (or Spock's fake skin, for that matter.)

Shit, Spock! I thought you said you never wear this disguise! Jim glared at Spock

I knew there was not 56 disguises but 57 that I have worn.. Spock gulps. This is bad

"Antonio, huh?! "Mccoy scoff, and proceed to stand up accusing Spock "Listen here you piece of trash! If you think that you could break my friend's heart over this, you got another thing coming." Mccoy drags Jim "Come on, Jim. Let's leave 'Antonio' here to catch up with xeir beloved, xe aint worthy for you."

"Len...wait..." Carol called, but Mccoy still march on. Xe glare at Spock. You better fix this... before xe follows Mccoy

Spock is still trying to break free from the person's grip. Shit. This is one of those time I wished I had vampire's strength. Why did I dated someone stroger than me?!

"Bones...wait! I..I know about Spencer's past, xe already told me."  
"And why would you still want to be with that bastard?!"  
"Because I love xem Bones!"  
"Xe isnt good for you, Jim! Xe love another!"  
"No xe doesnt! Xe love me and we already married!"  
"You what?! Why didnt you tell me?"  
"I thought Carol told you, I didnt want you to be burdened by worrying about me!"  
"You should have told me! You know I never see you as a burden! You are my friend!" Mccoy drags Jim "Now come on, we need to plan your divorce with Spencer or Antonio or whatever xeir name is!"  
"No! I am not divorcing xem!"  
"Jim, I know xe appear to love you right now, but xe has love another, xe isnt good for you."  
"You love Carol, and ypu are good for me!"  
"That's not the same thing! I would never break your heart for Carol!"  
"No you did! You know, the first day I meet Carol, I finally have the gut to ask you to be my date, but immediately you declared that xe was your S.O. and I still want you to be my friend. So, why cant I give Spencer a chance?"  
"Jim..I..."

Jim ran towards Spock

"You heard the whole thing."  
"Yes."  
Mccoy deflates "I didnt know."

"And it was not your fault, that's why Jim still wants you to be xeir friend. It's the same with Spencer, xe also deserve a chance to redeem xemselves." Carol says "I work with Spencer, sure xe was an asshole at first to Jim, but then they become friends andgrew closer, and they really do love each other, Len. They really do." Carol says

At the bar, the stripper still holding on to Spock, now before xe was married Spock would gladly take that offer, but now xe really isnt into quick fuck with anyone beside Jim. And if xe cannot ditch the old shaky hillibilly version of Jim for anyone, xe sure is not going to ditch this immortal young version, (who has bonded with xem, no less) for anyone, Period.

As Spock was thinking a way to free xemselves, a familiar voice shouts

"Get your hands of my spouse!" Jim says

"This is my sweetheart Antonio!"

"Look, I dont know this Antonio, all I know is that is Spencer, and we are married."

"Then why dont we let xem decide?"

"Great idea. So, who are you really?"

"Yeah..Are you Antonio?"

"Or are you Spencer?"

That is not really a hard thing to answer  
"I am Spencer, spouse of James Tiberius Kirk, and I love you Jim." Spock says

"Love you too, baby." Jim says

"Release me or I will fight you." The great thing about being a CEO is that you learn a lot about bluffing. Hope xe buys it.

"Yeah right, like you are so worth it." The one tosses Spock to Jim "Have fun with Spencer, and call me if xe ditches you."

"I had a feeling I wont call xem anytime soon..." Jim says still clutching Spock "Come on, lwts help you up."

Mccoy and Carol came soon after  
"Jim? Are you allright?"  
"Yeah Bones. Thanks."  
"I'm sorry...I..."  
"Nah, I was only seeking a casual thing anyway, not hopelessly in love with you or anything...." Jim says "Besides, if you didnt introduce Carol, I would never meet Spencer here." Jim smiles  
"Thank you for helping me meet Jim, Dr. Mccoy, Ms. Marcus."  
"Call me Carol."  
"And Call me Len. I guess you are only human...you need second chances too...But you will never leave Jim, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, break that promise and I will hunt you down."   
"Understood." 

00000

Mccoy is excited...today is Valentine's day...and xe planeed a surpirse for the love of xeir life

At Carol's break, Len opens the door  
"Len!" Carol says, clearly smiling and hug xem  
"I brought you lunch! Happy Valentine day"  
"Aw, that is sweet." Nyota says  
"Wait...I know you..you are Carol's old secretary..." Mccoy look at Nyota, and then at Carol "Isnt Jim suppose to be your secretary?"  
"Eh....Jim just recieve a promotion..so xe was moved from my depaetement"  
"Oh, where does xe works?"  
Should we tell xem? Nyota says  
I think there is no harm....I think...Carol says  
"At the President Director's office."  
"Really?! Wow, that's amazing! I'm going to there and congratulate xem..."  
"Why dont you eat with me instead Len? It is Valentines day"  
"O yeah, where are my manners..of course."

Nyota quickly texted Jim....  
0000

The spund of text rings...  
"Spock...nggh...text...nggh...important..." Stop it and let me see the text!  
But Spock mouth is too busy doing something toher that countering arguments

Jim is forced to pushed Spock and grabbed the phone...  
Spock is not happy...not at all...Xeir arms are crossed and xe glares at Jim.  
Jim sighed...I just know I will suffer after we get home....  
"It's a text from Nyota. It says 'Jim, Mccoy knows ypu are Spock's scretary, and xe plans to congratulate you. xe is in the qaiting room to meet you.' "  
Jim sighed again...Bones has good intention but xe always manage to complicate things...  
Spock internally plotting to murder the Doctor, no one gets beetween Spock and what xe wants...No one.  
"Since you didtn brought your disguise...I guess I can only be your secretary...And since Mccoy doesnt know I diguised myself, I'm gonna meet xem wearing this without the disguise. I' ll see you 15 minutes before the break end, Spock,and I'll bring your lunch. 

Spock revised the plan...xe wants to plan Dr Mccoy's fate to be worse than death...Spock barely manage not to jump Jim in the disguise, and now xe has to endure seeing tje young Jim and not jump at xem, all because of the doctor. Dr Mccoy is going to pay dearly for this...

0000

Carol tries to make Mccoy forgot about xeir palne to meet Jim, but Mccoy still persist, at the half period of the break Mccoy says  
"Well, off you go to your shift. I'm going to see jim." Mccoy kissed Carol's cheek

Carol had done everything xe could, all xe can is hope that everything is fine...

0000  
"Jim!"  
"Hi Bones!"  
"Why didnt you tell me you got a promotion?"  
"It's no big deal, really."  
"No big deal? You are the President Director Secretary! That is good news! I am happy for you."  
"Thanks Bones."  
"The new job isnt wearing you out, right?"  
"No."  
"And you didnt forgot to eat?"  
"No. I am planning to do that after I met you."  
"Good. Dont forget to eat vegetables, okay kid?"  
"Yes, zaza."  
"I'm not that old, you little brat!" Mccoy nuggies Jim.   
"Nah, ypu only seem like an older brother anyway." Jim looked at the time "I have to eat my lunch now."  
"Okay, say, what do you say we head over to dinenr together to celebrate? Just you and me?"  
"No...Spencer is waiting for me at home...xe wants to spemd time with me lately..."  
"Aw, that is sweet of xem. But if ypu hae time, call me sometime."  
"I will."  
00000  
Jim has to go to the bathroom and put on the diguise  
Agter the painful and tiresome process, xe finally brings the two trays to Spock's office. Xe only fpund a note.

On a sudden buisness meeting, please save my lunch for later, and dont forget the dessert.

"Humph...what a sweetooth."

00000

Spock feels trepidation, because the buisness partners is Freya. Shit. Freya only do buisness meeting for one thing : giving sweet deal for a fuck. Damn it.

And Spock predicition came true, Freya brought the deal, and xe wants the payment on the table (literally.)

Maybe Jim wouldnt mind...who am I kidding, xe will never want to see my face ever again if xe ever finds out I say yes to Freya.   
Spock gulps, this is going to be a long negotiation  
"I find I cant repay you with the usual method of payment, will you take othwr form?"  
"Oh, is Spocky going celibate? or is xe finally fallen in love?" Freya mocks "Quit acting like a pure virgin priest Spock, this aint you. Ypu know you want it, and I accept, what's the big deal?"  
"I still refuse to pay with the usual payment."  
"What, you caught herpes? I told you dont fuck with a random stripper, and now look what it did to you..." Freya says  
"I finally commited to myself that I will only have intercouse with the person I have married."  
"Please tell me you are joking."  
"I am serious."  
"And you dont want to fuck with me?"  
"No."  
"Ypu already find the one you love?"  
"Yes."  
"But you havent married xem?"  
"No. We only pledge commitment, there was no marriage."  
"But you still dont want to fuck others?"  
"No."  
"That is a screw up thinking."  
"I feel clearer than ever. Besides, I have other touches..."  
"Oh, really? Bring it to the table then."

The negotiation cuts the deal half of it supposed to be, but Spock feels that maybe a hard erned thing is more eprecipus than 100 times deal earned the stained way. 

 

Besides when Spock heads to home, xe found Jim is waiting fro xem.

"Hi Spock! I was waiting for you, but apperabtlly the meeting took more time than expected?"  
"Yes."  
"Your lunch grew cold, so your mother and I made a new one for dinner. But dont worry the dessert of the lunch will still be there, along with the dessert for dinner." Jim grins "We can eat it together afrer you had dinner."  
"Thank you." Spock hugged xeir beloved I love you  
"Love you too, Spock." 

And not just Freya, Spock has to turn down Leslie, Swai, Dero and the most difficult one Ci (Xe is the hottest person Spock ever met, although frankly if Ci isnt in xeir twenties anymore, Spock might lose interest...)  
All of them take Spock's decision quite welcoming (except Dero who slaps Spock, but xe does like to slap Spock even when making love)  
Of course the deal is cut more than it supposed to, but eh...this is only a short live, might as well enjoy it.

The rumors of Spock going celibate spreads like wildfire...soon every buiness partners know about the news, some are happy with the news(example is Ty, who actually double the offers) , some question the news(such as Fred who raises an eyebrow at the meeting, but didnt jusge Spock regarding xeir decision) , but genenrally (except Dero) they accept Spock's decision.

 

Jim somehow sense this and decide to reward Spock eith letting Spock have more 'dessert' than xe could ever want (but Spock of course still gulps it, who the hell want to turn down a good thing?!)

If only Dr Mccoy can go away and not interrupt the beuatiful moment now and then

"It's Bones...again." Jim sighed "Sorry baby. Bones can be annyoing at times. There.I texted I still cuddling with Spencer.Xe wouldnt bother us again."

 

That is until the next day, when Mccoy call Spencer instead  
"Hello." Spock still sitting at xeir office desk answers  
"Hey, Spencer..say, do you mind if I hang out with Jim? just for two hours, I want to clebrate with xem by taking xem and Frank to the restaurant we used to eat together as friends of course, cpuld we? I already told Carol, so ypu can ask xem if you want to know the place."  
Spock reason that maybe letting the dictor this one time is acceptable, after all Jim only had a few decades left before Mccoy passed, of course xe would want to spent time with Jim. Besides, maybe the docotr would leessen xeir calls.

0000

0000  
It was an aciident. And now Jim is in the hoapital, xe needs time to recover. Mccoy texts Spencer, hoping that Spencer doesnt kill xem, because xe want to do it xemselves  
"It's not your fault, Mccoy."  
"I know Frank, but still...."  
"The kid only need time to recover..I am sure."

Spock's meeting finally over. Xe turn on xeir cellphone to see xeir messages.  
There was one from Mccoy just 30 minutes ago  
#Jim got caught in an aciident. Xe is in the hospital in this adress. Please come soon.

Spock quickly phoned   
"Hello jet service can I help you?"  
"Get me the fastest jet you can to this coordinates."

"It's been 3 hpurs...and the kid isnt waking up..."Mccoy tires to calm xemselves

Just then the sound of nurse cpuld be heard   
"Dr. Mccoy ,Mx. Spock Grayson wants to see Jim. We already told xem that only families and spouses could come visit at this hour, but xe still insist"  
"Let xem nurse, Spock is a very close friend of Jim. They were raised together." Frank says   
"Really?!" Mccoy asks I never heard Jim mention Spock Grayson other than xe is Jim's new boss."  
"Where is Jim?!" Spock says woth a clearly panic tone  
"Xe's in there Spock. Go on, take a look at xem."  
Spock nods

Mccoy peeps at the scene...Mx. Graysons begans stroking Jim's hand like there's tommorow, and xe appears..crying

Jim, please dont leave me...please, please, please. Spock thought

The way Mx. graysons stare at Jim almost similar to how Spencer stare at Jim. 

Miracolously, Jim wakes up   
"Spock?"  
"I'm here, beloved." Spock says and stare at Jim.  
It's normal..I think. Heck, I call Jim pet names too..  
"Thanks for coming here, arent you auppose to be at the meting?"  
"I came as soon as I heard the news."  
"You dont have too you know, I only need to rest for a moment."  
"No, please dont take this lightly...you matter more than anyhting to me.."  
Well, that's normal. Jim is the second most important thing to me after Carol, Mx. Grayson probably havent found the love of xeir life yet, so it is pretty normal.  
"Thank you." Jim gets up, and Spock helps them  
"I am just glad you are allright." Spock gently kissed Jim on the lips

They are closer than I thought...

"Spock, stop it." Jim giggles, And Spock still continues to lower "Dont do anything funny here! We are in a hospital" Spock respond was to pull the curtains to close. Spock apperantlly didnt listen and began to undo Jim's clothes because Jim says   
"Come on, Spock. Stop undoing my clothes."

Well, maybe xe is going to give Jim a sponge bath

And that thought suddebly broken when Spok begin to undo xeir clothes too  
"Spock, put your clothes on!" Jim says

Spock still didnt listen and there is a spund of creak because the added waight to the bed

Mccoy is...a bit disturbed at this...maybe they ussually sleep naked together...I mean I know I had a friend who once like to slppe without clothes on

But Mccoy stops when xe heard Jim moans   
"Spock, ah..."

And Mccoy eyes went wide. There was no toher explanation. Spock and Jim are ...

"Fucking bithces!" Mccoy came to the room and stunted the two, as xe open the curtains. Spock quickly wrapped xeirselves and cover Jim.   
"Waht the hell you think you are doing?! Forget that this is a PUBLIC hospital, where people an go in and out!" Mccoy looks at Spock "You! Why are you fucking your own married secretary?!"  
"I..."  
"And you! Why are you doing this Jim? You already had Spencer, what will xe says when xe knows about this?!"  
"I..." Jim says...how do I explain this  
"I already infromed Spencer. Xe did not mind our relationship."  
"Oh really?! I saw how Spencer looks at Jim, xe loves xem. You really think I buy that Spencer just let you have Jim? You must used your position to force these two!"  
"No. Spock didnt force me. I consented."  
"Why?! Why do you want to be with xem."  
"The same reason I want to be with Spencer."  
"No. Spencer didnt use xeir postion to steal somebody else spouse." Mccoy says "I cant believe you Jim! I never knew you are a horrible person." Jim fliched, and in anger Spock stands and tried grab Mccoy's neck "You take that back or I'll..."  
"No, Spock." Spock stops and still glares at Mccoy. " Xe is right. It's allright, really." If I have to lose Mccoy friendship to keep Spock, so be it. You win some, you lose some. 

"No. I cant accept this. You are innocent of Dr. Mccoy accusations. Dr. Mccoy, I will explain the situation clearer. Come to my house at 9 pm with Frank ,Jim and Carol. I will explain the situation."

"You better be." Mccoy leaves in anger

"You dont have to do that, you know...It's fine..."  
"The doctor is one of your dear friend, I cant see you suffer because of something that's not true."  
"Thank you. Just hope xe can understand."  
"Xe will beloved. Xe will."  
...  
..  
"Eh...you still need to put your clothes on, Spock."  
"Why waste time again?"  
"This is what gets us in this mess the first place!" Jim fumes and began to dress xemselves"If you dont want to, I'll do it myself."  
Jim puts on xeir last pieces clothes and then leaves  
"Jim..Jim?" Spock hurries to dress and follows Jim. 

 

00000

Mccoy arrive with Frank, Jim and Carol.  
"Welcome. I am Amanda Grayson, Spock's parent"  
"Si'am." Mccoy says  
"Thank you for worrying about Jim, Doctor Mccoy. Spock will explain after this." Amanda heard the door opened. "And here xe comes now."  
But Mccoy didnt see Spock Grayson, xe saw Spencer.   
"This is Spock Grayson, or as you know it Spencer." Amanda says  
"How..." Mccoy says  
"Carol, hand Spock the antidote." Amanda says  
"Yes, si'am."  
And Spencer began applying the antidote and turn into Spock. Mccoy was stunted.  
"This is our company's newest technology, it hasnt been on market yet, and Spock used the prototype." Amanda says "This is developed by Mx. Carol Marcus."  
"It is true. I am the one who made it, Len." Carol says  
"So you know. Why didnt you tell me?"  
"Xe cant. This is top secret. Spock can't be seen with me because then I will be in danger. And besides I am xeir secrertary, Spock's reputation could be ruined. Xe forgot to wear the disguise when xe visited me."  
"So, you dated your boss, Jim."  
"And I married my boss."  
"You two know about this?" Mccoy points at Frank and Carol  
"Yes." They answers  
Mccoy rubs xeir temples...this is too...and yet the pieces fits perfectly.

"Okay, whoever you are...you are the one that is with Jim, right?"  
"Correct."  
"And you already married and commit with each other?" Mccoy looks to Jim  
"Yes."  
"Okay then. This is still hard to believe, but it's better than beleiving my best friend cheated on xeir lover with xeir boss."  
"Dont worry, you'll get used to it." Carol says

0000

Mccoy grew to accept that Jim is truly in love with SP (To avoid too much confusion, and if Jim can call xem Bones, Then xe could totally call SP that.)

As a boss, Mccy sees Sp is still strict with Jim and also Mccoy's S.O. ,Carol. Mccoy ussually offer Carol the best treatment xe could, while Jim is handled by Sp, because Sp is rather possesive regarding Jim. 

Double date actually a rather enetertaining expirience. It was the first time Mccoy utter Sp rather than only says in xeir head  
Sp raises xeir eyebrow  
"To Avoid confusion. You are Sp, Jim's spouse, and that is what matters."  
"I kinda like it. How about I try to call you that when we have sex?"  
"Ack..I didnt need to hear that, Jim!"  
"You brought it on your own, Bones."  
"Aw, Len you care about them a lot, do you?"  
"Lets not dicuss this further Carol...."

Sp posessiveness sometimes borders to terrtitorial(slightly psycopathic) mode, like that one time in amusement park

"But xe was just fixing my life jacket on the boat ride..." Jim says as Spock drags xem  
"Xe called you cute. And I only growled at xem...twice."  
"But I am cute. Carol called me cute once, it means xe likes to see my face, not have sex with me."

Spock stops at xeir track and glares at Carol  
"Never call Jim cute again, is that understood?!"

"Yes, si'am."

"And make sure NO ONE call Jim cute ever again, I will fire anyone who does."

"The boat guide doesnt work for you,you know." Jim says

"I was not talking in metaphorical sense." 

Carol gulps and relies on Mccoy for balance

00000

As an old secretaries...there is complication regarding somethings...such as :

1.When other coworkers gossip how hot your spouse with you. You really want to kill them, but you can't because the realtionship is a secret.  
"What I wpuld do to be with Mx. Graysons!"  
"Too bad Mx Graysons doesnt date xeir staff."  
This is the time Jim wished xe could bark at them...if only xe doesnt have to wear this disguise...

And if Jim gets more excited at home, Spock did not complain...only slightly curious

"Did something...ah ..happened?"

"Nothing is... wrong." Jim grunts "Why do you ask?"  
"You seem more...ah..excited than usual...Beloved..nnnghgh Jim!."

"I only want ...to stake... my claim.... that is all..." Jim says and Spock did not become so excited that xe jabs Jim with xier fangs and suck the life out of Jim. 

"You are mine... you know that, right?" Jim says

"Of course. As you are mine." the  
vampire pull out xeir fangs and licked the mark.

Xe need to find the cause of this and exploit ..I mean.. fix this. Fast.

 

After a few research, Spock finally found the reason. Xe decided that xe wpuld try something....  
No this is not part of the plan, Spock Graysons just happen to come near the table Jim and the gossipers sit. Xe also just happens to say "Greetings,", after all that is what good bossses do. Xe spares Jim a glance before xe leaves.

The gossippers squeal.   
"Xe is so hot!"  
"Ah! I wanna do xem!"

You are so gonna pay for that, Spock! Jim clenched xeir fist. And why do I keep sitting with these two?!

Spock did not regret anything. Xe did not.  
Too bad three days later Spock has to fire the two because they have been neglecting their work...Shame.

When people underestimate your ability because you are old.  
"Be careful old one, you are going to trip yourself."

"Wow..not so fast old timer.."

"Are you sure you dont want my help?"

"No...I did not ..." And that is when Jim slips from and fell down  
"Oh no! Xe must broken xeir back, quick get them to the infarmary."  
"There you go, I'll take Mx Graysons lunch to xem. Dont worry." Vy says

As Vy knocks the door, Mx. Graysons opens the door rather quickly...while holding a whip?  
"Eh...Mx. Graysons. I brought you lunch."

Spock was so thankful xe didnt decide to strip first. Xe is really really thankful  
"Where is James?"

"Jim is in the inframary, xe slips and fell down. We were worried that xeir back was hurt."

Jim is fine, I cant say the same for Mx. Deri and the rest of the staff members, though....

"Mx. Grayson, why are you carrying a whip?"

"I want to show it to Jim. This reminds xem of xeir parent who is a lion tamer."

"Oh..really! That is so awesome. Well, enjoy your lunch."

"Please let Jim know I wish Jim a speedy recovery."

Spock sighed. I guess today's plan is ruined.

When people keep asking about 'old days' and you have to make up stories.

"What is it like in the old days?"  
"It is the same at this day, only today has more gadgets that is all."  
"So brothels are the same."  
"Sure, you go there, pick a partner, pay and have fun."  
"Tell us one story...please..."  
"Pretty pelease."  
"Fine...Back when I still have my health and looks I go to the brothel to have fun."  
"Oh really? What is xe like...tell us."  
"Well fer me xe is pretty, worth every penny I spent on xem." Jim muses what was xeir name...O yeah Blake. " Xe had silky auburn hair, silky smooth skin like milk, and xe is one hell of a kisser in bed."

"Damn...you picked well."   
"Yeah...Blake was hotter than the sun."  
"Oh...you are naughty one when you are young..."  
"Ah, good old times."  
"Tell me if you met Blake in real life and not in brothel, what would you do?"  
"Maybe ask xem for a date...xe was hot."  
"Yeah. That is what I would do today too. I guess old generation and new ones arent that different."

As Jim return to Spock's office, xe saw Spock is glaring at Jim  
"I heard you tell others about Blake and you find xem 'hot' ."  
"It was a year before I met you! I already told you I have gone to brothels..." Jim says "And how did you find out anyway?!"  
"I have my sources."  
Nyota "Let see, is the spurces happens to be the one you ogle before me?"  
"That is not...false."  
"And why did ypu vist xem, Spock?"  
"I..was.. reseraching about you. We were only talking about you."  
"Adn you didnt want to ogle xem?"  
"N..No..of course not, unlike you with Blake.."  
"Yeah..I find xem hot. But I dotnwant to cheat on you with xem."  
"As do I with Nyota."  
"Let's just make love and forget others."  
"Yes."  
"If you call me Nyota, I will slap you Spock."  
"As will I if you call me Blake."

Thankfully neither one happen, and Jim chooses to say instead the next day

"I just remeber someone hotter than Blake and xe was my lover..."  
"Really?! Tell us abput xem!"  
"Xeir name was Spencer...xe was God damn smokin....but xe's as cool as cucumber on the outside."  
"Tell us how hot xe looks!"  
"Xeir hair was a black as the raven, and xeir skin like jade strong but smooth. Xe was one hell of a lover in bed. And best of all, we have dated. Xe was a sweetheart, we would eat sweets togwther until we are sick of it, and repeat it the next day."  
"Oh, that is sweet."  
"Yeah, but Spencer dies after xe suffered diabetes. It was sad. I cried for months after the funeral."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No. It's allright. Xe was the love of my life. I regret never ask xem to marry me."  
"I am sure you will meet again."  
"Yeah."

 

As soon as Jim opens the door, Spock geeted xem happilly. "Thank you, dear."  
"Aw, I only speak the truth..minus the diabetes part and the part about not asking xem to marry me."  
"I propose you reminiscence about xem again...in me."  
"That would be lovely. I am sure Nyota have told you all about my memories on xem."   
"Nyota, who?"  
00pp

 

0000


	3. Chapter 3

Spock was contemplating soon, "Jim" have to retire. Xe will be 60, and xe will not allowed to work again.   
Now, should Spock replace Jim with other secretary, ypung or old, xe finda it hard...of course there are other options

 

It was time for "Jim" to retire. Xe was 60 today, and xe are not allowed to work again.

"We will miss you Jim."  
"Yeah, I will miss you all too."

The next day, all of them is stunted by the arrival of another secretary.  
"Hi, I'm James Tiberius Kirk. Call me Jim. I was trandfered by Lady Amanda to work for Mx. Spock Grayson."  
"Right this way, si'am." Xe looks like a younger version of Jim. And what an eerily smiliar name..but it is a common name, the world is a small place.  
"Hello. Mx. Spock Grayson, I am your new secretary, you can call me James."  
"Hello, James. Pleased to meet you." 

00000  
Old Jim's funeral.  
"Here lies James Tiberius Kirk, the secretary who has served 7 years in our company. May xe rest in peace."  
Carol, Frank, Uhura and other close acquantaince of Jim came.   
James did not come, because xe prefrs to be alone.   
Funny, this is the day I died, and I didnt even attend to my own funeral.   
"Jim, are you allright?"  
"It is...a bit heartbreaking ..but I'm allright really." "Can we...cuddle for a while?"  
"Of course." " My Grandparents said that this is quite nornal in the first time, soon you will see it as a nornal process. I for one, think that it is a chance of being reborn."  
"My Vampire spouse is actually a zen monk in disguise" Jim smirks  
"No. Because monks pursue celibacy." And I never wanted to as long as I have you  
"And that is basically forever?"  
"Yes."  
As long as it takes  
And longer if I can. 

00000

"Hi Jim!" Old friemds gretted Jim, they seem to somehow accepted 'Jim' seems to be reborned to this Jim. Jim actually quite happy when they pointed out how similar theya are. "Really? Wish I could meet xem." Jim only says

Carol and Nyota only pretend to not to know Jim for a week before they are back to being friends again.

And Jim still has to deal with the same pouty boss.  
"Your posterior looks wonderful if you bend down." Spock grins  
"So this is what you would do if I enter the door with my own face."  
"Well, not exactly, for instance, I would have tried to get to know you better before asking for intimacies." Spock cracks xeir knuckles "But know I dotn have too, because I know you will say yes."   
"I dont know Mx. Grayson...I still have a lot of thing I have to do. After all, there is a lot of form a new secretary I have to fill."  
Spock slumps "But at lunch, I want my dessert."  
"You will have your dessert, Mx. Grayson."

0000

"Uhm..Jim.."  
"Yes?" What was xeir name O yeah, Eugene  
"Happy valentine's day. I bought thse for you."  
"Why thank you, Eugene."  
"Happy to do it." Eugne says "Xe remebers my name."

Aw, what a sweet kid. 

Ovwrall Jim got three valentine, one from Eugene, one from Harold  
"Jim.." Harold snorts "Please except this."  
"Thank you, Harold." Jim remebrs the day when like Harold, xe used to have sinuses problem "Try this medicine, it helps my snorts."   
"Thank you."

and one from Sew, who stay silent the entire time.  
"Thank you Sew."  
Sew nods and leaves.

Jim was admiring the three gifts, and xe met Nyota.  
"Hi Jim!"  
"Hi Nyota. Happy Valentines day."  
"Thanks. I'll keep this."  
"It seems you have a lot." Jim eyed the pile  
"O yeah, did you know a quarter of these is from Monty?"  
"Wow...xe is a romantic."  
"Xe sure is. I'm off to store these" Nyota pulled the cart off, and leaving Jim staring.

"Hi Carol! Happy valentine day."  
"Thank you Jim. I am so happy. I actually got five."  
"Really? I got three."  
"That is good too. And the biggest one from Len."  
"Xe is always the sweetheart."

Truthfully Jim gotten more when xe was actually old, xe got eight last years. Huh, I guess I actually more of a good valentine when I am old. There is a sort of sad feeling into this..

When Jim opens the door, Spock already waiting for xem arms crossed.  
"Jim."  
"Let me guess, you get a lot of valentine."  
"It is usual for employees to try to win xeir employer with gifts." Spock pointed at the huge pile of valentine  
"I dont know, some of them mifht actually think you are hot."  
"I do not care about xeir opinion on me. What I want to hear is why did you recieve 7 valentine in your desk."  
"Hey not bad, I got two addition from last year." Spock still glares "So, whats the big deal?"   
"They are for you, the younger you."  
"Hey, you are not the only one who is pretty in this realtionship. And besides they might sent it as a gesture of friendship. See, one from Nyota, one from Carol and the rest are the same people who sent to me when I was old. The same people. Except Des who you fire because xe was sloppy."  
"But you recieve additional three."  
"Yeah, from a nerd with a face full of zits, a kid with snorting problem, and a antisocial loner who refuses to talk to anyone...you sure has a lot to keep up with Spock, or my valentines can swept me away." Jim says sarcastically.  
"Exactly." Spock says  
"Are you serious?" Jim says "You are serious." Jim laughed "Spock seriously, you are a hot boss with a serious talent with your hand and mouth, even if I do not love you, I will still choose you." After xe stops, xe says to Spock while smiling "And what's more I love you, of course I choose you. Even if your face full of zits, even if you have snorting problem, even if you dont like talking." Jim says "Which is why I give you this!"  
As Jim opens the gift, Spock saw a small tomato shaped white chocolate.   
"Isnt it cool? The tomato is made out of white chocolate mixed with white wine. Inside is tomato juice, that sorta taste like curry, since chocolate is part of curry. I finally found this after seaching for it for two years. Come on, let's eat it." Jim hands Spock a spoon.

"I have a better idea."  
Spock gulps the inside and proceed to let Jim try it through xeir mouth. Because xe can.  
"Not bad. Here, try the chocolate." Jim hanfeeds xeir lover.  
"The taste complement the juice."  
"Hey, there is still some juice left." Jim gulpsnthe rest and linked xeir lips to Spock.  
They ate the rest of the chocolate just like Lady and Tramp.

It was the only sweet gift they ate as Spock idea of 'sweet gift' is more of the euphemism side. Also, Spock throw all the other the gift in the chocolate and gift -wrapper fuel-based machine, the rest is incerenated to avoid the mess.

00000


	4. Chapter 4

Being a secretary is quite hard...especially if you are the secretary that hides an affair with xeir boss. 

And now it's about to get even harder...

A Vampire CEO's guide to (sorta..)take care of your secretly pregnant spouse (who is also your secretary.) 

Step 1 :Know the signs before xe does.  
Stop staring at your spouse's body and observe your spouse's body symtomps.

In case of a human female:   
"Please...not there." Xe swatted xeir lover hand  
Of course the one in question raises an eyebrow  
"I'm sorry ...it's rather sensitve lately..."  
"Oh?" Spock deals with this predicament like any buisness deal: use every opportunity to gain as much as you can  
"Ah..." Goddamnit, curse this! When this is over I am going to get back at xem one way or another...

xe trails the cluster of bluish veins appear around the breasts, and touches lighter colored bumps in the areola gently I didnt remember these before...

 

00000  
"Fuck..."   
"Jim? Are you allright?"  
"I'm fine."  
"You have been in the bathroom for twenty minutes. Spock sent me to check on you."  
"Tell xem I'm fine...it's the regular thing..."  
"Oh..oh right..I'll leave you to it then."  
"Thanks..." It's swelling...Curse this cramping pain...wish I didnt suffer this..There is blood everywhere...Jim shivers..Good thing xe only suck blood from neck...otherwise this would be creepy.

"Hi..." Jim return and slightly wobbly.  
"It is a shame you waste all that blood."  
"Dont get any ideas. Seriously. No." Not even now when you have asked me the 50th times...  
Spock just pouts. 

Your spouse may become intolerant to many smells. Even smells she liked earlier may cause her nausea.  
"Gagh...what is this smell?" Jim covers xeir nose..  
"It's your lunch. Peanut butter and sandwich, that is how it usually smelled." The lunch person says  
"Can I get other thing , please?"  
"Sure...this is the caesarian salad."  
"Thanks."

"Jim! Over here!"Nyota called  
"Hey Nyota...Is that..?"  
"Oh this is Peanut butter and sandwich..I think I deserve a reward to indulge a little.." Nyota stops as Jim put xeir tray in the table and ran "Jim? Jim! Where are you going?"  
"To the bathroom." xe manages to say   
I feel like I need to barf my breakfast...

Another sign of pregnancy is if your spouse suddenly starts complaining of increasing fatigue.  
"Here's your lunch." Jim says feeling woozy  
"Are you allright?"  
"Just a fatigue."  
"You shouldnt work too hard. You are only human."   
Jim snorts at that. "Oh, did you just call me a weak human?"   
"Not really..." Spock sounds smug  
"Fine then, this 'weak human' is going to take a break, have fun doing your work all by yourself...including the touching at work and tonight." Jim walks away with grace, leving Spock flabbergasted  
That will teach xem....As soon Jim walks out, xe feels the ehadache throbbing again  
What with this headache?!

Xe may crave wierd things and aversoin towards xeir favorite stuff  
"Jim....what are you eating?"  
"A salad...I think..."  
"With a donut?"   
"Yeah...sorta.."  
"And you gags at PB&J yesterday?"  
"Somehow the smells and taste creeps me out."  
Carol and Nyota look at each other.

Heightened emotional sensitivity is another common pregnancy symptom...or mood changes from hell  
Spock wakes up to the sound of sobbing...  
"Jim? What is wrong?"  
"I...I.. feel I am..."  
"Yes? What?"  
"I AM FAT!" Jim then sobs hard a d clutching Spock's shoulder..  
"Eh..."Spock has handled emotional breakdown before...but xe never expect this from Jim... "There..there..you are not fat..." There is the awkwaard feeling again

"YES I AM! I GAIN FOUR POUNDS! I AM AS FAT AS A WALRUS!"

"No...gaining four pounds is very normal." 

"You wont leave me because I am fat, do you?"

"No...I wont." Besides, we are already bonded together.

"REALLY?! THANK YOU! YOU ARE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME! I LOVE YOU, SPOCK!" Jim screamed there from xeir throat "Come on, let's have sex!"

"Maybe after you rest, Beloved..we dont want to tire you..." And I am not sure you are mentally stable enough...Spock rubs xeir ears...poor thing cant stand Jim's shrieks

"OH? IS THAT IT? FINE! Go on and sleep by yourself! I'm going to sleep outside!" Jim walks out in xeir pajamas, and slams the door  
What just happened?

Jim wakes up and find xemselves in the sofa, "Huh, when did I sleep here?"  
Xe ipens the door, and Spock comes out from the bathroom  
"Good morning." Jim smiles  
"Good morning." Spock hesistates  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No...Nothing is wrong." Please dont be mad at me  
"Funny huh I found myself in the couch...I must be sleep walking." Jim yawns "I didnt remeber what happened last night."  
"You said you want to sleep outside."  
"Really? Huh, must be my sleepwalking. Sorry we didnt have sex last night."  
"It's allright, really." As long as you did not act like last night, I would happily pursue celibacy  
"Thank you. I'll just go and use the shower now."

0000  
In case you miss step one, here's a good summary  
If you had sex without protection, and your partner is acting wierd, there are a few possibilities  
A. Xe's cheating on you.  
B. Xe's just being a bitch, it's a bitch thing..  
C. You havent marry xem  
D. Xe thought you cheated on xem  
E. Xe Oh I dont know, IS PREGNANT

Option E actually struck Jim...xe wonders if that might be it...so xe decided to take the test  
The results is...  
"Positive." Mccoy says  
"You sure?"   
"Yeap. You are pregnant."  
"Okay..." Jim sits in the chair, apperantly losing balance "This is...unplaned.."  
"But this is good right? ...I mean you are in age to have a baby."  
"Yeah...Wonder how am I going to tell em."  
"Xe got a brain.xe must know that sex without protection equals pregnancy." Mccoy says "Xe'll be happy with the news. I am sure of it."  
"Thanks Bones." 

0000  
At the family dinner  
"Jim? You said you want to announce something." Amanda says  
"Oh yeah." Jim stands up, and all eyes on xem "I would like to announce that I have taken a pregancy test and the result is positive." 

Step 2 :Respond appropriately to the news.  
If you weren’t planning on the arrival of a bundle of joy, make sure you don’t respond in a way that shows you’re not excited about the news

"Jim you are pregnant!" Amanda says "I am so happy! Sarek, we are going to be grandparents!"  
"Indeed." Sarek says

Inappropriate responses would include: breaking down and crying tears of agony, making a face of disgust, or asking why xe wasn’t using birth control.

You want your spouse to feel confident and secure that you’ll be there for xeir during these trying nine months and that you’re willing to step up and be a great parent.

Since the guide didnt mention about fainting, so Spock chooses that as a response. Xe faints.

"Spock...Spock..." Jim says   
Spock opens xeir eyes to see xeir beloved.  
"Xe's speechless!" Amanda smiles "Spock must be too excited to be a parent aren't you, honey?"  
"Y..Yes.." I can not exactly say no, can I?  
"Really?! You plan this?" Jim eyes went wide "I didnt know you want a kid so much."   
"Oh, Spock is full of suprises Jim! You never know what's going on in xeir head." Amanda smiles  
Spock gulps Help  
"Being a parent of a hybrid is kind of tough, though. You need to preapre."  
"Ypu will help us, right Amanda?"  
"Of course sweetie. The baby is my grandkid."  
"Or babies." Jim says "We still dont know"  
"O yeah that's right! It would be so cute to have twins."  
"Or Triplets." Sarek says calmly  
Spock decided xe wpuld also faint after the word 'triplets.'

 

00000  
In 10 days (Yes it took Spock's two weeks to finally figure out the pregnancy). Jim will start to show. And this raise some concerns....  
"Maybe Jim should be transferred to another office."  
"I think it doesnt have to be that way. After all the baby is Sp's."  
"Sp?"  
"Spock or Spencer."  
"Ah. Well, as long as it didnt hinder your work, it should be fine."   
"But I am concerned that Spock might reveal xemselves if xe cares too much regarding Jim's pregnancy."  
"That is also a concern....but maybe they will buy that Spock and I are close 'friends'."  
"Maybe....I am also worried that the productivity would be reduced. Spock would be biased towards you."   
"O yeah...that."   
"Zaza. I am sure I can..."  
"Ah...just like you promised not to ogle any secretary? or not to ogle your spouse at work? No. I'm not taking any chances.Until the baby is born, I'm gping to transfer you Jim," xe poitns "to a" different office."  
"Guess, I'll see you at home..." Jim deflates. It is probably for the best  
"Zaza, please..."  
"No. You have to work with a new secretary, besides you could always meet at home. No biggie."

 

0000

And so Spock have to work with a new secretary. As usual, the secretaey is quite young, quite beautiful and actually proposititon xem....but Spock still didnt bother with xem, xe got other things in mind such as  
How Jim and the baby is doing?  
Why am I sitting here when I can be near them?  
And why do zaza has to seperate us?  
"Mx Grayson...Mx Grayson...Mx Grayson!" The spund snaps Spock from the wondering, Qui sighed "If you dont want to date me, it's fine. But please dont make this anymore awkward than it is."  
"Oh, yes."

Read some books on pregnancy. The more you know about what she’s going through, the better equipped you are to empathize and know how to help

I shpuld read more books considering pregnancy. Maybe they even have for hybrid....Maybe...Propably...not.

. There are hundreds of pregnancy books to choose from

The first book has this on the first paragraph  
"Congratulation stupid! Somebody forgot the condoms..."   
Spock threw the book away immediately.  
Granted, the title was : Stupid soon to be parent's guide to pregnancy

The second one has this  
"Really? You couldnt spare a few minutes for the glove?"

The third one has this  
"Poor you. Apperantly 5 dollars is too much that you want a baby instead..."

Why do all these book mock me?! 

Apperantlly all of the books has that very same intention.

0000

"Hello James, My name is Hikaru Sulu."  
"Hello."  
"Congratulations on the new baby."  
"Huh?" How did xe find out?  
"I saw in your record. I assume you will habe your maternity leave in about 9 months."  
"Yes. Thank you."

 

Accompany xem to doctor’s appointments(and try not to kill the doctor)   
Even if you’re really busy at work, always make time for the doctor’s appointments.

The first appointment  
"What? You cant come...Well, I guess you could come next appointment." Jim deflates.  
"No, it's okay. Bye." Jim turn off the phone

"I'm sure xe'll come the next appointment." If xe doesnt, I'll kill xem myself  
"Thanks Bones."

The second appointment  
Xe's still aint coming?! I'm going to kill xem!  
"There you go, the baby is healthy. Everything checks out okay."   
"Thanks Bones."   
"Did you see xem at home?"  
"Sometimes. Xe had meetings to attend to."

At this rate xe'll miss the heartbeat appintment...

Mccoy had it. Sp has to be here or else.  
"Listen here Sp you better came to this appoitnment or else! This is you baby's appointment for goodness sake!"  
"Yes, doctor. I am currently trying to make time for it."  
Mccoy snorts...Thick headed spouse... how to get xem...I know.   
"O yeah, wanna me to update you? We already done the physical exam in the first appointment.You could at least here that right?"  
"Fine. You may talk for 15 minutes."  
I'll give you hell in eight.  
"Okay, I check Jim's teeth and gum's and they are find, although I do notice quite many marks on xeir necks when I check on xeir thyroids glands, of course as a doctor I have to rub it a little, while wearing gloves of course."  
Spock breath did not hicthed at that...No xe did not.   
"I also have to X-ray xeir hearts and lungs nothing the matter. I also checked xeir spleen and liver by gently pressing xeir abdomen, I alreasy ask xeir if xe's okay with taking xeir clothes off, and xe says yes. The breast lumps turns put to be normal, not xeir lumps that causes diasease, I already examine it very closely." Mccoy smirks.  
Spock really gripped the seat to hard...because xe was concerned of the meeting..not to throttle Mccoy or anything.  
"There are no signs of preeclampsia and blood clots I already checked there are no moles in xeir skin, but when I run the pelvic exam..."  
"Plevic exam?!" Spock voice might slightly raised at that  
"Oh, you dont know?Pelvic exam consist of four things really. One , I obtain samples of the cells lining the uterus and Vaginal discharge may also be collected and examined.There was no STD detected"  
Xe probably take it using a device...not touching or anything...  
"Two, I assess the thickness, length, and opening of the cervix. No need to worry there was no cervical wekaness or risk in premature brith or miscarriage ."  
"What device did you use?"  
" The usual method is to place several fingers in the vagina. "  
Really, the burning sensation has nothing to do with killing Doctor Mccoy.  
"Jim says I could do it."  
That doesnt mean you should!   
"So I did, using gloves of course."  
Xe's using gloves... it's part of the job...still...  
"Three, I also evaluate the size and shape of xeir uterus for masses and tender areas.Lastly, I feel the pelvic bones to assess the shape and size of the birth canal. I suggested a vaginal delivery for Jim. And that's about it. Thank you for listening. Goodday." Mccoy saw that the line has been cut. "Huh...xe hung up."  
Spock is not a bad person, xe never hung up, xe just happen to slip and the phone landed on the wall, that's all.Not that Spock threw it on purpose of course, that would be insane.

And If Spock make sure that xe ALWAYS accompany Jim to the appointment, it's probably because xe realize that it was the right decision.  
"Thanks for coming." Jim smiles  
Xe knows xe have made the roght decision.  
And the sensation of hearing the two babies heartbeat is a wonderful thing  
"Arent they beautiful?"  
"They sure are." 

And thanks to Mccoy, Spock found that xeir spouse needs another 'pelvic exams' administered by Spock, of course.  
Jim make a very very good patient. Which is why xe got frequent visit from Spock. 

Reduce xeir stress. Xe already got one baby inside xeir belly, not need for another one outside (aka You).   
"Is the work tiring?"  
"No. Hikaru is a wonderful boss. Xe always make sure I had breaks, and xe actually bring me lunch. Isnt that sweet?"  
"Yes. That is very nice of xem." Spock might gripped the pillow a little to hard at that  
"How about you? How is your new secretary?"   
"Xe's fine."  
"Oh, xe bribgs you lunch?"  
"Yes. But there is no dessert, of course."  
"Poor thing. You love your dessert."   
"Did Hikaru make a move on you?"  
"Hikaru is a gentlebeing, xe aint going to ask a pregnant one."   
"Good. Mx. Sulu should stay as your friend."  
"You dont like me calling xem Hikaru are you?"  
"No."  
"Okay...Fine. I was planning to call Mx. Sulu Hiki but since you say no..then I guess that plan changes."  
"And I was planning on sharing dessert with you, but I guess the plan has change." Spock calmly walks out from the door.  
"Wait, Spock!"Damn, I was horny today, and I really want to cuddle. Jim lay xeir head in the pillow I guess I'm sleeping alone. ...It's cold in here. Jim tucked xeir balnket. Jim let out some sniffles, because xe's cold..not because xe feels lonely or anything.   
Not long after, a body lay on top of xem.  
"Arent you cold like that?"  
"Yes."  
"Let's share the blanket."  
"Affirmative."  
The couple bagan snuggling for a while  
"Thanks for coming back." Jim nuzzles. "Does the offer still stands?..because I'm still horny..."  
"Of course."  
00000

Help xeir get some ZZZs. Backrubs right before bed.Herbal tea that relaxes the mind and body.Cuddling, Lots of it. Repeat.

The herbal tea really does wonder...Jim need to thank Hikaru ehm..Mx. Sulu for this.   
Too bad the cuddling and backrubs cannot be done everyday...as Spock is still on a meeting.

Wonder if I can cuddle with Amanda?  
"Uhm...Amanda..?"  
"Yes Jim?"  
"Can I...hug you?"  
"Of course you can. You're my baby too."  
" Thanks. I want to cuddle with Spock but..."  
"Xe's still on meeting. I know how it feels. Even Sarek express how xe miss me when I was working."  
"So...Can I...?"  
"Sure."

Sarek only raises an eyebrow  
"Xe wants to cuddle with me because Spock is not available."  
"Xe is quite similar with you." Sarek smiles  
"Yes. xe does."

Spock opens the bed to find it's empty...Did somethibg happened? Where is Jim?  
"James is with your zaza, my child."  
"Thank you zaza."  
Sarek nods.  
Spock opens the bed slowly to see xeir mother, xeir beloved and xeir babies all in one bed. It is a beautiufl sight.   
Amanda wakes up and whisper  
"Xe has been muttering your name, you know."  
Spock smiles at that.   
Amanda carries Jim "Come..let's put xem in the bed."

Jim awaken to find Spock's cuddling at xem. "Spock? Where did we..."  
"In about an hour ago." Spock smiles  
"Why are you smiling?"  
"Zaza says you have been muttering my name. I am flattered."   
"Humph...I just want to cuddle with you and your backrubs...It's not like I miss you or anything..." Jim says sarcastically, and xeir smiles is apparent.  
"Oh, really?" Spock says "Well, might as well make me useful while I am here."   
"Yeah, start rubbing my back with ointment." Jim says and then whisper "please."  
"Yes boss." Spock says  
And if Spock just happen to trails kisses everynow and then it's probably because xe was too tired to keep sitting upright,or xe just want to hear xeir lovers moans, that's all. 

 

Mood swings + sex drives swings = Patience.........Lots and lots of it....

Thankfully, Spock rarely met Jim on xeir mood swings...and Jim doesnt really like to bother anyone with xeir mood swings so xe start bottle it up.   
The result is xe was fine and didtn show xeir bitchiness in work, and on the home  
But in the closed door of xeir bedroom is a different thing....

Spock analyze that Jim polarized beetween two things  
One: a super horny bitchy devil that makes even Spock feels overwhelmed( but damn...isn't that a good sensation?)  
Two : an angelic puppy so pure you really cant ask sex in front of xem....but gives you all the cuddles, sweets and everything you could possibly want besides sex...damn. 

Spock honestly can't tell which one is worse.

The Devil  
Spock finally finishes that awfully long tired meeting. Finally, xe can meet Jim. Maybe xe is asleep.  
Turns out xe isnt asleep...

 

As soon Spock opnes the door, Jim immediately grabbed xem, and cornered xem to the wall  
"Hey." Jim smirks "Miss you." Xe proceed to devour Spock's mouth and forces a tounge.

You're crazy bitch

And Spock thought xe was forceful...Jim managed to take off xeir clothes in the middle of the kiss, talk about effeciency. And now xe let go to catch a breath. Xe huffs xeir breath, blowing Spock's bangs...Damn.....

But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it

"Sorry...Got so...excited." Xe smirks "You're hard...Lossen up a little." Jim proceed to lower xemselves, kneeling.. "Here, Let me help you." Jim undo Spock rather quickly...of course Spock helps with the upper part, because Jim need all the help xe can get. 

When I dream, I'm doing you all night

And that is the beginning of the full on sex party all night

 

Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

 

And like any party, there is always a massive hangover afterwards  
"My head..." Jim says And all of my body is sore... xe saw that xeir lover is still laying in xeir stomach, eyes shuts tight.  
"Spock...Spock...you got to wake up...Time for work."  
Spock grumbles. Seriously, who wants to work in a massive headache?  
"Come on, let's have the shower first. Then we can have breakfast."

 

You keep me right on

Spock's head still throbbing...Damn this..Last night was crazy...And I thought I was insatiable...  
But that was one tucked on 'fond memories to try to reenact again later...just not now'  
Besides, there are still infinite time to try it again...

 

You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me

 

The Angel   
After another awfully long meeting

"Hello Spock!"Jim smiles "Look at you, you must be tired..." Jim says "Lie down here on a bed." Jim smiles even broghter and say sweetly" Would you like me to get you anything to eat?"  
"No. Thank you. I already ate."  
"Would you like to get me anything?"  
"Well...Maybe I wouldnt mind a little dessert..."  
"Okay then, do you want cakes, candies or ice cream?"   
"..."  
"Or would you like the cake-ice cream type? I can make one for you!." Jim says "You should not eat frozen stuff too much, how about pancakes or hot chocolate with marshmallows! It'll keep you warm..."  
"No thank you, I am full..."  
"But you want dessert...I am confused...Am I missing something?"  
"No..no...I was talking on the euphimism..."  
Jim still stares  
"Sex. I was talking about sex."  
Jim then blushed "Oh...sorry, I havent thought of that in days." Jim says still blushing "S..So...wanna...do.. it?"  
"Do you want to?"  
"Frankly no."  
"Then I will wait until you want to."  
"Thank you."  
"Do you want to cuddle?"  
"Do you?"  
"I dont mind really."  
"Youre a saint Spock."  
I guess I can be sometimes. Good thing I already have that crazy night burned on my memories...I guess a little cuddling once a while wont hurt.

 

Handling frequent peeing. Pregnant women pee frequently. Very frequently. I’m talking every 30 minutes they’re making a run for the bathroom. 

Two things you can do to help your wife out in this area:

First, be understanding and accommodating. DON'T COMPLAIN

The crazy bipolar phase is over Jim has managed to come back to normal  
Well...almost...  
"Sorry...I need to pee..again..."  
"No it's okay." I already expected it after the 7th time

At least I dont have to do that...Spock waited on xeir bed...Maybe Jim need some help...  
Turns out Jim did need xeir help xe cpuld get  
"Jim do you need..." Sppok eyes went wide, xeir lover is slipping " Oh ..." Spock managed to catch xem just in time. Xe thank the One(whoever that is?). Xe really does... "Jim...Are you allright?"  
"Yeah...the floor is a little slippery."  
"Does this happen often?"  
"No...I am ussually not this clumsy.."  
"Maybe you should take a rest, have you use the toilet yet?"  
"N..no."  
"I will help you."  
"Thanks Spock."  
"Think nothing of it."

Second, keep her path to the bathroom clear.

This is one of those time I wish I had vampire strenght...because as much as Spock want to carry xeir lover, xe really cant.  
So xe opted to helping by letting Jim cltuches xeir shirt..  
"I really cant help myself..."  
"No you cant...and that is why I am here." As xe seated Jim, xe gently rubs Jim's ear.  
Jim response was to smile and nuzzles even closer.  
"Hmm..." Wonder if I can ask xem?  
"Let's do it." Spock raises an eyebrow  
"How did I know? I was thinkibg the same thing."  
"In that case...."  
0000

 

Act like you’re pregnant.  
Give up bad habits together, Have good habits together

 

Tell xem that xe’s beautiful and that you love xem.   
Spock is acing this...xe is.  
If a hundred text a day isnt a proof enough, the midnight sneaking at your spouse certainly seals the deal. O yeah, the kissing and sex are just added the extra touch.  
And if an old shaky hillibilly version isnt detering Spock from fucking Jim, then the pregnant has absolutely no effect on xem.  
But still it's frustating not be able to sink your teeth and suck xeir blood...It's for the best...Jim would collapse from exhaustion if I did.   
At least Spock still gets to fuck...that's a consolation enough...

 

Help her through morning sickness. 

Finally Spock found a guide that actually help xem. This guide helps the remedies for morning sickness. 

Symptoms of morning sickness include headaches, excessive sleepiness and of course feelings of nausea and sometimes vomiting. 

Jim definitely has this

Introduce new treatments each day to see which work for her and which don’t. Be willing to make many trips, sometimes late at night, in search of something else to ease her troubles. Here are a few remedies that might do the trick:

Vitamin B6 supplements. Studies have shown that vitamin B6 supplements can alleviate the symptoms of morning sickness.

Seasickness bracelets.Seasickness bracelets are elastic bands with plastic bumps that apply pressure to points on the wrist. Supposedly this pressure can reduce the feelings of nausea. 

The fizziness of ginger ale or any other clear soda can help with nausea. And ginger has been shown to reduce the symptoms of morning sickness. So ginger ale is a winning combo. Most popular brands of ginger ale don’t have any real ginger in them; look for smaller, independent brands that still use the real McCoy.

Spock just happen to grab a permanent marker and cross out the last sentence. It is not pleasant to think of Jim's pregnancy and Doctir Mccoy together. It really isnt. 

 

The problem with morning sickness is that your wife will not feel like eating much, but an empty stomach will only make the feelings of nausea worse. Crackers are easy on the stomach and can stave off the nausea that starts in the morning. Have her eat some before she even gets out of bed.

Ginger or peppermint tea. As with ginger, peppermint has been shown to help reduce the feelings of nausea associated with morning sickness.Be flexible. Some foods will be totally unappetizing to your wife one day, and the next it will be the only thing that appeals to her. Be flexible and give her whatever her stomach will keep down. Be willing to run out and buy whatever she craves.

Keep yourself clean. Pregnant women become hypersensitive to smells. Even scents she once enjoyed can now start her stomach churning. So brush your teeth and shower daily, or she may not be able to stand having you around.

Keep an open door policy for venting.Pregnacy, especially for first time moms, can be a little scary. Women wonder if the baby is doing okay, what labor will be like, whether they’ll have to have a c-section, and whether they’ll be good at being a mom. Be willing to let your wife vent or cry whenever they need to, even if it’s in the middle of the night. If there’s something specific that’s worrying your wife, do some research so you can confidently tell her, “Those pains you’re experiencing are normal and do not mean you will give birth to a two-headed hydra baby.”


End file.
